Yeoman Archer
Originally, the term "yeoman" simply referred to a land owning farmer in medieval England and Wales. At the time, a farmer who actually owned the land they worked was to be set apart, since most farmers worked land owned by a noble lord. While a yeoman was considered lower than a noble, they were also considered to be higher than a knave. When a farmer was selected, he was then trained to learn the use of one of the most powerful and ancient weapons of history; the English Longbow. With this weapon, Yeomen were trained to fire with a variety of commands. With commands such as "Fire at will", Yeomen would become a well-oiled machine that would blacken the sky with their Bodkin-tipped arrows. The Yeomen became a vital part of the English army, being used all over the world in their conquests. Without a doubt, their most famous use was during the Hundred Years' War (1337-1453). The longbowmen decimated French forces at battles such as Crecy and Agincourt. However, they were used often even before that, being deployed in the Middle East during the Crusades and other similar conflicts. With incredible accuracy, a much longer range than most crossbows at the time, and being able to penetrate deep into armor, yeoman archers were truly some of the earliest snipers. Battle vs. Ashigaru (by Ekreture) Yeoman=Yx6 Ashigaru=Ax6 It was early morning, and the sun beamed down on the plain, which was lightly dotted with trees. In the center of the plain stood the Yeoman camp, where six Yeoman archers were. While one kept watch, five other wnet about their business. That's when the watchman yelled out to get the other's attention. Six Ashigaru were marching towards the camp, ordered by their daimyo to eradicate the yeomen archers. When the yeoman on watch yelled out, the foot soldiers started running forwards. Once in range, the watchman took aim with his bow, pulling back an arrow, the bowstring pressing into his cheek. He fired, hitting an ashigaru square in the chest. The soldier rolled forward, landing on his back, dead. Ax5 The other yeomen then scurried around the camp, grabbing their bows, bucklers, and swords, putting the blades in their belts and the bows and shields in their hands. Meanwhile, the ashigaru ran closer. One got on a knee and discharged his arqebus, killing the watchman. Yx5 Once they had their bows, the yeomen ran back to face the foot soldiers. The ashigaru who had shot the watchman rann to find cover behind a tree and reloaded, however once he turned to face the yeomen and fire, he was shot with an arrow to the face. Ax4 Another ashigaru had ran around the camp without the archers noticing. He carried no tanegeshima, but instead carried his yari spear. Before one could notice him, he let out a warcry and charged at two of the yeomen. He impaled one of them with the spear, sending him flying into a tent, and before the one next to him could react, he pulled out his sword and sliced his throat. Yx3 One of the other yeomen, all of whom were engaging the ashigaru in missile fire, noticed the man who charged down his comrades, and turned to face him, dropping his bow and pulling out his sword. The footman then ran at him with his wakizashi, which he blocked with his buckler, and quickly stuck his arming sword in his stomach. He went to pull it out, but found it was stuck. Cursing under his breath, he ran into a tent and grabbed a quarterstaff. Ax3 Back to the firefight, one of the ashigaru found his gun was misfiring, and throwing it to the side, pulled out his sword and charged, but was met by an arrow to the throat. Another ashigaru saw his fallen comrade while lying in the grass and aiming, and, yelling out a veangeful cry, shot the yeoman who killed him between the eyes. Yx2 Ax2 The yeoman with the quarterstaff quickly ran over to the ashigaru who just shot his fellow and, before he could get up, pulled an arrow out from his quiver and stuck it in the side of his neck. When he looked up, he saw an ashigaru aiming his gun at his face. Ax1 Before the ashigaru could react, the archer jabbed him in the gut with his staff, then lept up and ripped the gun from his hand. The ashigaru tried to fight back, but he was winded, and the yeoman kept at his attacks, throwing him against a tree, where at the base lied the dead ashigaru and his loaded tanegashima. Rushing at him, he pressed his staff against the footman's throat, trying to choke him to death. When he realized he couldn't push him up, the ashigaru knew he had only one hope left before the life was choked out of him. He moved his foot over to the gun on the floor, and, with all the strength he could muster, took it and fired a shot into the yeoman's stomach. The yeoman flew back, dead, and the ashigaru fell to the base of the tree, exhausted. Yx1 Then he felt a sharp pain rise up. He looked down. An arrow had landed in his left chest. He was too exhausted to do anything, the yeoman's quarterstaff having taken its toll. Another arrow landed in his stomach. Looking up to face his killer, he saw one final yeoman let loose an arrow at his face. That would be the last thing he ever saw. Ax0 Winner: YEOMAN ARCHER Expert's Opinion While the ashigaru had more advanced technology, the longbow's range and speed had him beat, and the sword and buckler combination was far superior to the lone wakizashi. To see the original battle, weapons, and quotes, click here. Battle vs. Chu-ko-nu Bowman (by MilenHD) It was long long day,the Welsh Longbowmans has defeated the English again and now they set a camp to rest in the mountains.They set their tent and set a fire to cook the rabbits and pheasants,which they caught in the morning.The Welsh longbowmans told the other(or our antagonist)to stay and if somebody comes near,while they search for more food.Not that far away between two boulders a Chu-Ko-Nu is walking slowly,he is tired,hungry and thirsty.After little bit more steps,he come up to the camp and he saw the Welshman.The Chu-Ko-Nu reacts fast and pulls out his crossbow,shooting a poisonous bolt at the longbowman but he heared something is flying at him,he turns and see a small man in leather armor with weird crossbow,first the Welshman laugh,but the Chinese answers with more bolts,but the Welsh grab his buckler and blocked some of it,but the last one hit him in the leg.The Welsh then aim with his longbow and release the arrow hitting the Chu-Ko-Nu in the upper torso,but the Chu-Ko-Nu rushed for his zhua."Dewch Ilwfrgi"(Come back you coward)Shouted the Welsh Longbowman.Then the Chu-Ko-Nu returned with his zhua,but the Welshman pulls out his warhammer and both charge at each other,the Welshman swung his warhammer twise but the Chinese dodge it.In the next moment the Chu-Ko-Nu swung his zhua smashing the buckler,but the Welsh Longbowman react with his warhammer fast,but so fast that he even hit the ground.Seeing his warhammer is stucked,he pulls out his dagger and longsword,first he throwed the dagger,hitting the Chu-Ko-Nu's arm.The Chinese crossbowman screams in pain,he dropped the zhua and pulls out the jian and he charge at the Welshman,both begin a dual with their respective blades.Dueling between 4 minutes,the Welshman spined around and knocked down the Chu-Ko-Nu at the grass,but the Chu-Ko-Nu reacts fast and kicks the Welshman in the chin,then the Chu-Ko-Nu gets up and slashed at the Welshman,but he failed.After blocking the attack,the Welshman charge at the Chu-Ko-Nu roaring in anger,but I the mean time the waited for the Welshman to come and surprisingly,the Welsh Longbowman was stabbed in in the neck with dao gam,seeing the Welshman is dead the Chu-Ko-Nu pulls out his dao gam and roared in victory. Expert's Opinion The Chu-Ko-Nu Crossbowmen won because was better trained and his zhua and his repeating Crossbow were better than the warhammer and the longbow of the Welsh Longbowman,also some people belived the Chu-Ko-Nu was better trained and more experienced than the Welshman. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Persian Archer (by MilenHD) The battle starts in woods with little plains and a river nearby,a lone Yeoman archer was walking with his longbow in his left hand.Coming closer to the river he saw another archer,relaxing near the river.Seeing he is not a Highlander or a Welsh Rebel,the Yeoman grab his arrow and pulls out the string,launching it at the Persian archer,but he missed him by few inches.Alerted the Persian done the same and he missed too.Then Yeoman grabbed his quarterstaff and charged at the Persian. But in the next second,the Persian archer,grab his spear and charged at the Yeoman too.The Yeoman swung his staff and hitted the Persian in the arm,but the persian was fine and he stabbed the Yeoman in the leg with his spear.The Yeoman screamed in pain and he smacked the Persian into the jaw.The Persian turned around and grabbed his sagaris and smacked the quarterstaff,breaking it in half.Then the Yeoman,pulls out his bastard sword and swung it at the Persian,but missing him by few inches,but in the next second slashed at the Persian's arm,only making a scratch.The Persian archer roared in pain and he smacked with his sagaris the Yeoman archer in his right leg,the Yeaoman archer screamed in pain and he slashed at the Persian,only making few of his scales to fall off. Then,the Persian pushed the Yeoman,making him to lose his bastard sword,but the Yeoman answered back by pulling his Rondel dagger and slashing at Persian's grip,making him to drop his sagaris.But the Persian had another trick his sleeve.He pulls out his acinaces and slashed 3 times at the Yeoman missing him by few inches,the Yeoman counterd back with his dagger only trying to stab the Persian,he hitted bronze scales and his dagger got stucked. With no time to waste,the Persian stabbed the Yeoman in the neck.Seeing his opponent is killed,the Persian archer pulls his bloody acinace and yells "PERSIA!" in victory. Expert's Opinion Both were neck to neck,but the Persian won due to the fact that,early Yeomans were irregulars and not trained as the Yeomans from Hunderd Years War.In the end the Persian Archer won because he had more endurance and brutality,and their armor was heavier. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Royal Warriors